disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludwig Von Drake/Gallery
Images of Ludwig Von Drake. Promotional images Ludwig_Von_drake_d23.jpg Ludwig Promo Art.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-00.png Animation Walt Disney anthology series 1961-color-2.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake in his debut appearance on [Disney's Wonderful World of Color NewPicture6-1.jpg Walt Disney Presents title image.jpg|Ludwig with Walt Disney 1961-insidedonald-03.jpg 1961-insidedonald-05.jpg 1961-color-5.jpg|Von Drake singing The Green with Envy Blues Sasycf-02.jpg 1961-insidedonald-02.jpg 1961-color-6.jpg|Von Drake meeting the NBC peacock Index.jpg 1961-kids-2.jpg 1961-kids-3.jpg 1961-kids-4.jpg 1961-kids-5.jpg HuntingInstinct1.png Vondrakeinshape.jpg 1961-chasse-7.jpg 1961-chasse-6.jpg 1961-chasse-2.jpg 1961-chasse-4.jpg DD and LVD.jpg 1963-goose-06.jpg 1963-goose-05.jpg 1963-goose-03.jpg 1963-goose-02.jpg 1962-carnival-02.jpg 1962-carnival-03.jpg 1962-carnival-04.jpg 1962-carnival-06.jpg 1962-carnival-08.jpg 1962-man-is-his-own-worst-enemy-05.jpg 1962-man-is-his-own-worst-enemy-04.jpg 1962-man-is-his-own-worst-enemy-03.jpg 1962-man-is-his-own-worst-enemy-02.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-06.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-05.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-04.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-03.jpg 1963-square-peg-in-round-hole-02.jpg VonDrakeCowboy.png 1963-inside-outer-space-05.jpg 1963-inside-outer-space-03.jpg 1963-inside-outer-space-02.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-10.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-07.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-06.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-05.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-04.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-03.jpg 1963-fly-with-von-drake-02.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-08.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-07.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-06.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-04.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-03.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-02.jpg 1966-music-for-evybody-10.jpg WL2.jpg WL1.jpg Strangestoddballs1.png 1961-donald-dingue-08.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-09.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-13.jpg Von drake and pickle.jpg A Symposium on Popular Songs 11largesymposium.jpg 12largesymposium.jpg 19largesymposium.jpg Tumblr mrsm66BdMF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwnqp8frg51qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg RockRumbleAndRoar.png Tumblr n2anlygqza1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nd91b3Tdjb1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Ludwig Von Drake's Mansion.jpeg 10111964_WDA_TDID_RBBJ.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-12.jpg Mickey Mouse Works drakepaper_800.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake Cartoon Opening Qas5l.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works 1999mikeymanias20501.jpg 1999mikeymanias10703.jpg 1999mikeymanias10601.jpg 1999mikeymanias10303.jpg 1999mikeymanias20304.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg vondrake.jpg 148443.jpg What a nice intro for me.jpg Teledinger.JPG 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P5.jpg Phantom-blot-chases-ludwig-von-drake 4971437 GIFSoup.gif LVD MMW.jpg House of Mouse Char 29197.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake in House of Mouse HouseofmouseCameos2.png Fazhouhouse of mouse.png House of Crime.jpg Know-It-All Penny.jpg PeterPan&Tinkerbell-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png Img4B11.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-13-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-03-00.jpg Mickey Von Drake scared.jpg Mickey's Magical Christmas Char 32780.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake in Mickey's Magical Christmas Ludwigandhisclone.jpg|Ludwig and his clone in Mickey's Magical Christmas House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)14.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)13.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)12.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)11.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)10.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)9.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)8.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)7.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)6.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)4.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)1.jpg Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Professor Von Drake Fake Mustache.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake wearing a fake mustache Mmcmgch02.jpg|Ludwing Von Drake on Toodles with the blueprint Char 51188 thumb.jpg 1awo.jpg VonDrakeMinnierella.png PrincePlutoFoundASlipper.png Space Captain Donald.jpg 99161157.jpg 43b11bb5e11b017575277e3e5f794bf4494652c3a41613fa1587f574cf9dad0f large.jpg Mickey Mouse (2013) 1403380419046.jpg Ludwig MickeyMouse 2014.jpg DowntheHACTCH.jpg 2014-mickeyS2-05.jpg Miscellaneous Ludwig Von Drake-QuackPack.JPG|Von Drake in Quack Pack Von Drake &Launchpad.jpg|Ludwig with Launchpad McQuack in the DuckTales episode The Golden Fleecing. Duck Talses VonDrake.jpg Cuckoo Von Drake.jpg Bonkers Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep Screenshot 2.JPG Capture1-0.JPG|Von Drake from a Gasoline Gulf commercial. Print media Ludwig Von Drake.jpg Ludwig_Von_Drake_in_Dangerous_Currency.jpg|Von Drake's cameo in "Dangerous Currency" FethryGlomgoldLudwig.png MarcoPolo60.jpg|Ludwig, Scrooge and Donald in a comic by the famous Italian Duck artist Romano Scarpa. Ludwigscrooge.jpg Disney comics stories march 1963.JPG 1961-donald-dingue-14.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-15.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-16.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-17.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-18.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-19.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-20.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-21.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-22.jpg 1961-donald-dingue-33.jpg LudwigVonDrakeTopoliniClip.png|Ludwig Von Drake as he appears in Topolini magazine. Concept art GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard4.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard3.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard2.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard1.jpg Von Drake model sheet.jpg VonDrake_AdventuresInColorsThumb.jpg|Animation test of Von Drake from Adventures In Color. VonDrakeSkMilt.jpg|Key animation sketches of Von Drake by Milt Kahl. VonDrakeSkMilt2.jpg|Key animation sketches of Von Drake by Milt Kahl. Video games Char 37636 thumb.jpg|Von Drake in Disney Golf Mickeys-Speedway.jpg|Von Drake in Mickey's Speedways USA VON PA~1.jpg|Von Drake in Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure 169352-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-ludwig.gif|Von Drake in Mickey's Racing Adventure Char 49278 thumb.jpg Ludwig Von Drake Mickey's Racing Adventure.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialouge 1.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 3.png Ludwing Mickey's Racing Adventures Dialogue 5.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 4.png Ludwig Mickey's Racing Adventure Dialogue 6.png Goofys-hysterical-history-tour-02.png Theme parks 250px-Ludwig-1.jpg|Ludwig in Disneyland's World According to Goofy parade. Vondrakedisney.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake in the Walt Disney World in 3D promo Aijx0KaCAAEdqFR.jpg-large.jpeg|Ludwig at the Walt Disney World Marathon 1966.JPG|Ludwig at the storybook store in Disneyland paris 5168455642_878ba3f14c.jpg|A silhouette of Ludwig and Gyro Gearloose in the Mouse Gear shop at the Disney Parks Marathon Scrooge and Ludwig.jpg|Ludwig with Scrooge McDuck at Disneyland ludwigautograph.jpg|Ludwig's signature. Disney-Parade-Goofy-3.jpg Img034.jpg Grabbed-Frame-4.jpg IMG 2615b.jpg Merchandise 200124-1-.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake plush toy Ludwig Von Drake Pin.jpg Von Drake record.jpg|A Von Drake record album 6804055940754.jpg 2432689354 5138e3584b.jpg KidsIsKidsMCADiscovision.jpg Music for everybody vhs.jpg P8230192.jpg Ducking disaster vhs.jpg Von drake vinylmation.jpg plvdvintlmation.jpg Ludwigreccomendsdisneyland.jpg B6cLVOoCYAEoWkg.jpg large.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Bonkers galleries